


The Proposal

by RareShipHell98



Series: About windows, aliens and flowers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Maybe a little out of character, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RareShipHell98/pseuds/RareShipHell98
Summary: One: Oikawa’s mother came out of their house to see what the fuss was about. Then she noticed that his son sitting in the middle of her flower bed with Hinata-san’s son oh his lap and Natsu-chan was happily running around them. So she went to them and scolded his son because of the damage in the flowers and ‘what is he thinking that he is corrupting Shouyo-kun!’Two: Iwaizumi also heard the noise and went outside to see what happened. He was not amused in the slightest. Trashykawa sat in the middle of his mother’s flowers while the women were scolding him. On his lap sat Hinata with a deep blush on his face and with glossy eyes. It was easy to see that whatever had happened was Oikawa’s fault. So Iwaizumi went up the them and hit Oikawa’s head and also said “What are you thinking corrupting Hinata-kun like that Kusokawa?!”
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: About windows, aliens and flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841533
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> So this is the very first fanfiction that i ever wrote. English is a second language for me so there will be some mistakes, sorry about that!  
> (；′⌒`)  
> I just really like this ship, and while i wrote this story i thought that i will make this into a series. Please share your opinions with me! (✿◕‿◕✿)
> 
> Be safe and have a nice day! *(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭*

Something was wrong with Hinata lately and the team also noticed it. Like the way how he missed more receives and made more mistakes during practice. But when anybody asked if something was wrong, he always said that “everything is alright, I am just a little bit tired”. So, no one was really surprised when one day after practice Hinata stepped forward and said that he has something to tell everyone.

“Sorry for not saying anything before, but I didn’t know how to tell this.” Began Hinata while tears started pool in the corner of his eyes and he nervously tugged the edge of his shirt.

“It’s alright Hinata, you can tell us anything.” Said Daichi in a reassuring voice, the others nodded along.

“S-so my mom got a promotion and we have to move… A-and I have to transfer to Aoba Johsai.” Mumbled Hinata while he kept looking at the floor. “B-but I am not planning to join to their volleyball club!” He added hurriedly while making exaggerated movements with his arms.

For a little while nobody said anything. Then Tanaka and Nishinoya busted out in tears and run to Hinata to hug him.

“We are going to miss you Shouyo!” Said Noya. “Yeah! My precious kouhai is going away!” Cried Tanaka. Then suddenly Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s head and said, “Don’t you dare to lose to them idiot!” “Ow ow ow stop that Bakayama!” Winched Hinata while he laughed.

“Stop that you three, it’s not like that he is going to die!” Said Suga. After that they threw Hinata a farewell party at Ukai’s shop.

o(*°▽°*)o

Then came the next Monday. The very first day at Aoba Johsai Highschool. Hinata stood nervously in front of the school gates. Everyone was so tall! Even the girls! He was trying his very best to sneak around and avoid extra attention, but it was easier said than done. First, he really stood out with his orange hair and small frame. And that was not good. For Hinata it was a must to try and avoid the members of the volleyball club. Even though everyone told him that he really should join them he still does not really wanted to. You see he was still a little bit scared of the Grand King.

His first mission was to get to the administration office. After he managed to find it and bid farewell to the kind lady who helped him his next mission was to find his classroom. While he searched for it, he accidently met with his new homeroom teacher. His teacher, Satsuki-sensei told him to wait in the hallway then come in and introduce himself. So, after a couple of minutes when he heard his cue, he opened the door and went in. He stood in front of his new class and saw two members of the very club that he has intended to avoid for as long as he could.

“Hinata-kun please introduce yourself.” Asked Satsuki-sensei.

“R-Right! My name is Hinata Shouyo and I transferred here from Karasuno Highschool because my mom got a job here. Please take care of me!” Said Hinata and bowed.

“Thank you Hinata-kun, now please choose one of the empty desks and sit down.”

Hinata done as he was told and went to the back row and sat down one of the empty desks. Right behind Turnip Head. ‘It is just great.’ Thought Hinata. ‘Now the whole club going to know that I am here… but maybe they don’t even want me to join to them! Yeah! Maybe they think that without Kageyama am I not strong enough and don’t want to bother with me!’

With convinced by his own reasoning Hinata smiled to himself and started taking notes in his history class. Of course, he was proved to be wrong. Later that day while he was eating lunch in the school garden suddenly a shadow blocked the sun. Hinata looked up to see what it was, but when he saw what or instead who blocked the light he dropped what he was holding in his hands.

“Hello there Chibi-chan~” Said the newcomer in a sing-song tone.

“G-Grand King” Gulped Hinata.

“I am hurt that you didn’t even said hi to me.” Told Oikawa while he acted like was hurt with his hand over his heart and everything. “So when are you going to join the club?” Asked the brunette with his hands on his hips while looking down at Hinata.

“I am sorry, but I am not going to join the volleyball club.” Said Hinata with a determined tone.

His answer surprised the older male since he looked at Hinata with a dumbfounded face. In the meantime, Hinata took his chance and ran off while the other was proceeded to comprehend what he was told. When the captain of the volleyball club regained his stance, the orange haired boy was long time gone.

So, a weird play tag started between the two of them to the amusement of the whole school. Exclude Iwaizumi, who was fed up with Oikawa’s bullshit as per usual.

Turns out Hinata was more athletic than expected. For example, his classroom was on the second floor. So when one day during the lunch break Oikawa decided that he is going to visit Hinata (again) and was totally scared to death along with Iwaizumi and everyone else in the classroom. Because at that point Hinata was more scared of the other boy than ever. He had chased him around during the last week! On top of that as turns out they were now neighbours! For God’s sake! Neighbours! On the bright side the older boy was not aware of that fact yet. Anyway, back to the present. So Hinata was scared, so he wanted to run away. But with both doors blocked the only way that was left was through the windows. He quickly run up to the nearest window and threw it open and jumped. Which was not the brightest idea really.

To everyone else it happened in slow motion. Hinata jumped out of the window. From the fucking second floor. Because of Oikawa. Oikawa and Iwaizumi raced to the window in the second when they saw what was going to happen, but they were too late to prevent it from happening. So they saw it from the front row with wide eyes how Hinata landed flawlessly while doing a somersault. He looked back up just to see the shock and relief on their faces. And then he ran off. After that stunt he got detention for a week.

o(*°▽°*)o

Oikawa was devastated by the fact that Hinata hated him that much that he jumped out of a window. So, after the INCIDENT he was moping around during practice. No need to say Iwaizumi was pissed off. On the other hand the recent turn of events entertained the rest of the team to no end. 

“I can’t believe that you bullied him to that point Shittykawa.” Said Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, that was too much even from you.” Agreed Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“I did not bullied him in the slightest!” Snapped Oikawa. “I just wanted him to join the club…”

“Anyway, stop moping around and start practice Trashykawa!” Barked the vice-captain while hitting the other male on the head with a volleyball.

“Iwa-chan so mean!”

o(*°▽°*)o

Meanwhile Hinata was walking home and was on the phone with Kageyama who (and the rest of the Karasuno team) laughed uncontrollably.

“Don’t laugh and help me Bakayama!” Cried Hinata over the phone. “I am feeling awful after I saw the scared look on their faces… I mean I would be scared if someone were about to jump out of a window. So, do you have any idea about the things the Grand King’s likes?” Asked Hinata in a hopeful voice.

“How should I know about that dumbass?! But well I guess he likes space stuff or something like that.” Answered Kageyama while wiping away his tears.

“Gee thanks.” Said Hinata unimpressed by his friend’s antics and ended the call.

But thanks to Kageyama’s words an idea started to form in his head. Content with the apology that he was going to give to Oikawa, with a goofy smile on his face Hinata hurried home to prepare his surprise for Oikawa.

He needed this to be perfect, so he needs help from someone else who also happens to live in the same neighbourhood as him. 

And that is why he was inside of Iwaizumi’s living room and happily talked with is mother when he walked through the front door after he got home from practice.

“Hajime you didn’t said that you have such a cute kouhai!” Said Iwaizumi’s mother while Hinata just sat there with a sheepish look on his face.

“Hi, Iwaizumi-senpai!” Greeted Hinata.

“Why are you here?” Asked the very confused ace of the volleyball club.

“Don’t be rude Hajime! Hinata-kun said that he wanted to talk to you, so sit down and I am going to bring some snack and juice for you.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Said Hinata politely.

Iwaizumi still had no idea what the hell was going on. How on earth Hinata knew where he lived? What was this all about?

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Asked the older boy while he sat down on the couch, across Hinata.

“First of all, I would like to apologize for my behaviour on the other day. I am really sorry!” Shouted the orange haired boy while he bowed. “I am just panicked and acted on a whim so please forgive me!”

The other boy looked up and down on the rambling mess that was Hinata at this point, then sighed.

“Okay, just don’t do it anymore, it’s dangerous. And how even did you managed to do that?”

Hinata brightened up upon hearing the question.

“My uncle works for the NASA, so he taught me some tricks while he was doing his own training and working out. He is very acrobatic and helped me a lot!” Said Hinata while he was smiling happily.

Iwaizumi nodded in understanding and continued his interrogation. “Next question: how did you know where my house is?”

Hinata blushed and looked away while he answered the question. “You see, I am your new neighbour.”

Iwaizumi looked surprised after hearing that. “Then why didn’t you said that earlier? Or why haven’t I seen you around here before?”

If it was possible, Hinata blushed even harder after hearing the question. “I was extra careful to keep it as a secret. I was afraid if Oikawa-san knew that we are living so close to each other, then he would pester me even at home.”

“Ah.” Said Iwaizumi. “That is understandable. Trashykawa would totally do that.”

“But I feel so bad for him now! I want to apologize to him properly. Kageyama told me that he likes space stuff. Is that true?”

“It’s an understatement that he likes it. More like he obsessed with that alien bullshit.” Said Iwaizumi in a somewhat pissed tone.

After hearing the answer Hinata jumped up in pure excitement, successfully startling the other boy.

“Then I just have the perfect idea!” Happily, declared the smaller boy. “Thank you for your help Iwaizumi-senpai! If it’s going well maybe I even going to join the volleyball club.”

A small smile appeared on Iwaizumi’s face. Naturally, he was aware of the crush that Oikawa had on the shrimp. Of course, the said boy, in fact did not know about that tiny detail yet.

“Yeah, good luck with it, Hinata.” Said the ace in an encouraging manner. Hinata nodded and then they started to eat the cookies.

o(*°▽°*)o

While Hinata and Iwaizumi happily ate their cookies, Oikawa acted like the world was ending. He just arrived back from the convenience store where his mother sent him after he got home from school, when he spotted a woman with orange hair talking with his mother. He walked closer and when his mom noticed him, she told him that the other woman was Hinata-san and she recently moved in the neighbourhood with her son and daughter. To say that Oikawa was in shock, was an understatement. He was petrified on the spot. He manged to say hi and hurried into his house. Hinata was his new neighbour. And he did not know that! ‘Chibi-chan really hates me if he is avoiding me this much!’ He did not know why but for some reason the very thought of Hinata hating him made his chest heavy. He hurriedly put away the food what he bought and ran up to his room. On the way upstairs he heard some giggles coming from downstairs. So of course, he had to check where it came from. When he peaked around in the living room he saw that awfully familiar orange hair. Something in his chest clenched again. He knew that he was interested in Hinata just was not aware the length of his interest. Like how the very thought pained him if Hinata hated him for real.

“See Natsu-chan, that’s the creep who made your brother to jump out of a window.” Said Takeru while pointing an accusing finger towards Oikawa. Said male flinched a little while he eyed his nephew.

“What are you talking about Takeru-kun?” Asked Natsu. “He is the prince! Nii-chan talked a lot about him even before we moved here! Like how good he at volleyball is and was afraid that he would not want him in his team, because he must be thinking that he is weak without that scary boy from his previous school. I think Nii-chan really likes him!” Declared Natsu.

Oikawa was speechless. Hinata liked him. He did not hate him. He was frozen in his place for like five minutes.

“Natsu-chan you just broke him.” Said Takeru while he poked Oikawa. As if on cue, Oikawa came to his senses and blinked rapidly.

“You must be Natsu-chan, right?” Asked the setter addressing the little girl, who nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! My name is Hinata Natsu! I am Takeru-kun’s friend from school. Nice to meet you!” Said Natsu, which caused Takeru to blush at the ‘friend’ part. Oikawa just smirked at that.

“Nice to meet you too, Natsu-chan. I am Oikawa Tooru and I am Takeru’s uncle.”

“Can I call you Tooru then? Since you are going to be Nii-chan’s husband.” Asked Natsu innocently.

If at that point Oikawa was not dead due to the previous statements from the little girl, then he sure was now.

“S-sure you can call me Tooru Natsu-chan.” Agreed Oikawa and softly patted the girls head. “But why do you think that I am going to marry your brother?” Asked the brunette, but he gravely regretted it just a couple of minutes later.

“You see he told me that he feels bad about scaring you on the other day. I think he is thinking about a way to cheer you up! Maybe he is going to propose you! I saw yesterday in the TV that when you propose to someone the other person will be happy!” Explained Natsu, content with her logic.

Oikawa hearing the explanation smiled at the girl.

“Yeah, maybe you are right Natsu-chan.”

Then Natsu’s mother came in told her to say goodbye. Natsu gave a hug Takeru and made a promise to him to meet at the playground tomorrow afternoon then she waved at Oikawa.

o(*°▽°*)o

After that Oikawa went upstairs to his room and laid down on his bed. He could not forget what Natsu told him earlier. His thoughts went downhill when he heard soft knocks on his window. He got up and went to see what caused the noise. And then he saw it. A little toy spaceship flew to the window. When he opened the window, the ship flew into his room and landed on the floor. He stepped back and watched it carefully. The ship opened its top and a little alien plushie presented itself. The plushie held a letter in its little hands. Oikawa bent down and picked up the letter.

‘ _Hi Oikawa-senpai!_

_I really would like to apologize to you! I am so sorry if you are feeling bad about what happened. It is not much but I want to give you this ship and the little alien. My uncle brought them from the official NASA store. The others told me that you like aliens. I love them too! This Sunday we could meet and watch movies together and I could make UFO themed cookies and bentos!!! Of course, only if you want to…You probably does not like me anymore. It is fine! I just wanted to apologize to you. I can join the club too if you will have me. It is also fine if you do not want it now! I am here, under your window, please give me some kind of reply. Hinata Shouyo.’_

So, on an impulse Oikawa ran to his windows, looked down and then he saw Hinata standing there. Naturally, he jumped too. Hinata’s eyes widened and deep down he knew he deserved the feeling of pure fear. Hinata ran to the spot where Oikawa was going to land and spread his arms out and waited for the impact. Which was there soon enough. With the force of the jump combined Oikawa’s weight Hinata fumbled backwards and fell on his back. For a couple of minutes, they laid still in the grass. Then Oikawa started laughing.

“You should have seen the look on your face Sho-chan.” Said Oikawa still laughing. That earned him a tickle attack, so naturally he had to fight back. That is why the two of them now rolled around in the grass.

“Grand King!” Said Shouyo in a vain hope to gain the others attention. But nothing.

“Oikawa-san!” Nothing. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

“Tooru!” Now this one worked maybe a little too well. Oikawa stayed still, he was above Shouyo and looked straight into his eyes. A blush started forming on his face.

“Say it again.” Whispered Oikawa in a hushed voice.

“What?” Asked Hinata innocently. 

“My name. Say it again.”

“Sure.” Nodded Shouyo, a shit eating grin appearing on his face. “Oikawa-san.”

“Gwah! You little..” Gasped Oikawa and proceeded to launch his next tickle attack.

“Please have mercy! T-Tooru!” Begged Hinata while he tried to escape. After hearing that, Oikawa indeed stopped his attack and watched the smaller boy in awe. Something in his chest fluttered. Now he was sitting next to Hinata, their hands brushed but neither of them seemed bothered by it. After a while Hinata broke the silence.

“So are you willing to forgive me?” He asked shyly, but then the realization hit him hard. “Wait! You just did the same thing before! You don’t have the right to be angry with me anymore!” Shouted Hinata while he crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. Oikawa chuckled after seeing the anger on the others face.

“Touché Shou-chan, touché.” Laughed Oikawa and poked Hinata’s puffed cheek.

“Fair enough.” Said Hinata, smiling. “You still want me to join to the team Kawa-kun?” Asked Shouyo shyly.

After hearing that nickname Tooru would have sworn to everything dear to him that he heard wedding bells somewhere in the distance.

“Now that you mention it maybe I am not.” Answered the older boy teasingly but he deeply regretted it after seeing the hurt look on Hinata’s face.

“I-I understand.” Stuttered brokenly the orange haired teen. Then he suddenly got up and would have start running if Oikawa did not react fast enough and would not grab Hinata’s wrist. And once again they laid on top of each other but now in the flower bed. The sun was setting creating a beautiful orange halo around the boys. This time Hinata laid on Oikawa while the other patted his head in a comforting manner.

“You know it was a joke, right?” Whispered the brunette.

“Kawa-kun is mean.” Mumbled Hinata and buried his face in the crook of Oikawa’s neck.

“Hey Shou-chan would you like to come over to me tonight? You know to talk and watch alien movies. Since we are going to get married, I would like to spend more time with you.” Joked Oikawa.

Hinata was blushing furiously.

“Wh-what gives you the idea that we are going to get married?!” Shouted Shouyo while punching Oikawa in the chest.

“Well Natsu-chan told me that you were going to propose to me in order to cheer me up. And you just totally did that.” Told Oikawa in a dreamy voice. “Because all of that what you did before equals a proposal to me. Until I get a proper ring please accept this.” Murmured the older boy and made a ring out of a flower from his mother’s garden and slid the ring on Hinata’s finger then kissed it.

If you squinted hard enough you could see the smoke that emerged from Hinata’s head.

“Nii-chan! Nii-chan where are you?” Shouted Natsu while she searched for her brother.

“Natsu-chan we are here!” Waved Oikawa to get the little girl’s attention. Hinata was now sitting on his lap, face buried deep in the other boys chest.

“Ah, good evening Tooru-san.” Smiled Natsu. “Mom sent me to tell Nii-chan that the dinner is ready.” Told Natsu while glancing in the direction of her brother. Then she saw the flower ring.

“Mom! Shou-nii is getting married!” Shouted Natsu excitedly. This led to four things. One: Oikawa’s mother came out of their house to see what the fuss was about. Then she noticed that his son sitting in the middle of her flower bed with Hinata-san’s son on his lap and Natsu-chan was happily running around them. So she went to them and scolded his son because of the damage in the flowers and ‘what is he thinking that he is corrupting Shouyo-kun!’

Two: Iwaizumi also heard the noise and went outside to see what happened. He was not amused in the slightest. Trashykawa sat in the middle of his mother’s flowers while the women were scolding him. On his lap sat Hinata with a deep blush on his face and with glossy eyes. It was easy to see that whatever had happened was Oikawa’s fault. So Iwaizumi went up the them and hit Oikawa’s head and also said “What are you thinking corrupting Hinata-kun like that Kusokawa?!”

Three: Hinata’s mother also went outside after hearing what Natsu screamed, but for emphasises the little girl ran inside and quickly told her mom that ‘Tooru-kun proposed to Nii-chan and they are getting married now!’ and run back outside to the said boys. After seeing the chaos, she just smiled and went to the others.

“Tooru-kun would you like to join us for dinner? I really would like to know you a little better, since you are going to be my son-in-law, right?” Asked Mrs. Hinata kindly with clear amusement in her eyes.

Oikawa who was in a little fight with Iwaizumi because ‘I am not corrupting Sho-chan!’ looked surprised after hearing the invitation. Everyone was surprised for that matter.

“M-mom..” Cried the still very embarrassed Hinata who was now laid defeated in the grass.

Oikawa straightened his posture and smiled at the women.

“I really would like that.” Said the brunette while smiling.

“Oh, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-kun you two should come too!”

After that everyone started go to the Hinata household. Shouyo still laid in the grass and Oikawa stood next to him.

“Say Shou-chan are you still up for that Sunday date?” Asked quietly Oikawa.

At that Hinata extended his arm at Oikawa’s direction. The other looked at him questioningly at first, the grabbed his hand and helped him to stand up.

“Since Kawa-kun is my fiancé now.” Nodded Hinata while he hugged the other boy. Oikawa was taken aback but hugged the smaller boy tightly and buried his face into his soft hair. ‘Ah. So, this is how pure happiness feels like.’ Thought Oikawa. Then suddenly Hinata broke the hug and looked into his eyes.

“Is this means that I am in the volleyball club?” Hearing that Oikawa laughed and nodded.

“Everything for my cute little fiancé.” And leaned down to peck a soft kiss on the other boys’ lips. Hinata was surprised but then he smiled and reciprocated the kiss.

After a while they broke the kiss and looked at each other the laughed and started to walk towards Hinata’s house while holding hands.

Four: Hinata Shouyo and Oikawa Tooru become engaged to each other and could not had been happier.


End file.
